Locations in the 39 Clues
Below is a working list and description of every location in The 39 Clues. They are alphabetically by country. Australia Australia was the setting of In Too Deep. Dan and Amy travel here to follow their parents. They meet their uncle, Shep Trent and the other teams. Dan and Amy find the clue Rosemary when Amy was kidnapped by Irina Spasky and lead to Isabel, Ian, and Natalie Kabra to be threatened to give out clues then Hamilton Holt comes to rescue her on a paraglider. Austria Austria is where Amy and Dan go to after Paris, following Mozart's trail. The extra part of a sheet of music is called The Place Where I Was Born. THen they go to Salzburg and find a poster directing them to Venice. Bermuda Triangle In Mission 0: The Bermuda Triangle is one of the main headquarters of the Ekaterina Branch where the clue Uranium was hidden at the secret Ekat stronghold, delivered by Marie Curie. All the vehicles that tried to discover it had been drown; not being able to discover the secret clue. Cambodia In the ancient buildings of Angkor, a secret organization have scared all the other Cahill clue hunters. All branches have tried to send their agents to recover the clue of a certain organization that have scared them away:the Madrigal Branch But soon one hunter will come and bring the Madrigals to the end: and recover the lost clue, Pepper. The Caribbean It is the setting for the ninth book, Storm Warning.'' Amy and Dan go here to follow the trail of pirates Calico Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny. This is where the clue Mace is hidden. First they go to The Bahamas and Jamaica second. China The clue Silk was found here. It was the setting for ''The Emperor's Code. Croatia In a secret wall, there is an dragonlike symbol drawn in it: the Ekaterina crest. Press it, down you go and into a secret lab with a portrait of Nikola Tesla staring at you. Look where his eye meets. A bottle has one Croatian writing on it: Mercury, an Ekat clue. Egypt The clues Myrrh and Silver were found here. Myrrh was in Book Four: Beyond The Grave. ''Silver was in Misssion 8: The Desert Sabotage.'' France Paris is the location of the first book The Maze of Bones. Also the location of the two Lucian clues Iron Solute and Blood. Iron solute is hidden in Montmarte and in the hints for the clue. Blood is in the Eiffel tower.It has been confirmed that the clue Mint has been stolen from France by Josephine Baker.In the second book the Holts are in Dijon, France when they stow away on Amy and Dan's train. Germany This is where the Janus 'Mad King Ludwig' hid the clue Pearl . Also the Ekats threw King Ludwig off the throne and murdered him to get the Clue and failed. India Player finds the clue Cobra Venom here. It is the setting for Mission 2 Indonesia Indonesia was where they found the clue Water near Mt. Krakatoa. Italy In Italy, Amy and Dan find the Clue tungsten, after leaving Austria with a hint about Fidelio Racco. Ireland Ireland is the last and most important clue: The serum formula, a Madrigal clue, was here. Ireland is home of Cahill Island, where the whole Cahill family reunited. Jamaica The clue Mace was found here. It is also the setting of Book 9:Storm Warning. Jordan The clue Lily is found in the Sandstone City also known as Petra. Kyrgyzstan Dan tells Ian and Natalie Kabra to go here in The Sword Thief. You also go here in Mission 4. Madagascar Grace's sercret headquarters is located here, so this was the closest place for Amy and Dan to find the antidote for the secret Kabra poison for Dan. The clue found here is Aloe. They stay here while he recovers. They explore the house a bit and discover that Amy and Dan, along with their parents and Grace their branch, the Madrigal branch. The clue Copper is also hidden here Mexico The national palace of Mexico, instead of a well guarded governing building, it is a Janus stronghold. The construction's secret was something the Tomas were looking for: a clue, Platinum. Morocco Where the coast of Morocco meets the 32nd parallel, Josephine Baker hid a stolen Lucian clue in a secret door in the cliff. Beechy Island Canada Sir John Franklin was a Tomas explorer who always had a big dream: Going to the region high and way above, the North Pole. When they held a Tomas meeting in the United Kingdom to see where to hide a clue, Sir Franklin suggested the North Pole. The Tomas agreed to it, so they supplied Franklin with everything they need. So he hid the clue at the Beechy Island but his boat got stuck in the ice and they died there. Nobody found the clue Magnesium. Russia Russia is where they find the clue Amber in the Amber Room in book five, The Black Circle. Amy and Dan arrive here to follow their parents. This is also where you find Zinc when you complete Mission 3: The Lost Diamond. South Africa South Africa was where they found the clue Aloe. However, Winston Churchill tells the Lucians its a diamond South Korea Amy and Dan find the clue Gold in the hidden compartment on the mountain. Switzerland The research facility CERN on the border of France and Switzerland is supposed to be open to scientists all around the way but the truth is that it is controlled by the Ekaterina Branch. Finally, by using a 17-mile circular particle collider, they had a breakthrough. The Ekaterinas built the base with tight security.They hid the clue there which was Hydrogen. Turkey Hidden in top of the ancient cathederal of the Hagia Sophia, there is one pillar that stands out that no Cahill agents have known about so far: a face of a wolf, and a chemical symbol, which leads to Book 3: The Sword Thief. In Hideyoshi's hideout, there the symbol is drawn on a sheet. What the symbol is: sulfur, a Janus clue. The United Kingdom The clues Phosphorus and Salt were found here. It is also the setting for Book 10: ''Into the Gauntlet'' The United States of America Boston This is where Amy and Dan Cahill used to live with their Aunt Beatrice. There are no Clues here. Philadelphia In Philadelphia, Amy and Dan first visit a library to find notes written by Benjamin Franklin. They then go to a museum. In the museum, they are confronted by Sinead , Ted , and Ned Starling. The museum explodes and the Starlings are severely hospitalized, making them seem to be out of the hunt. There are no Clues here. 'New York' The clue Rosemary is hidden here. This is a Madrigal clue Hollywood The clue Iodine was secretly hidden in the Janus stronghold, in the very original copy of Frankenstein. The book was the only hint. San Francisco The clue Wormwood is hidden in Alcatraz island by the Tomas (and with some help from the Madrigals) Area 51 Area 51 is a secret Lucian stronghold. It is also where the clue Calcium Carbonate is hidden. Fort Knox The clue Clover is found here and it is also one of the main settings in Mission 4. Charlottesville The clue Honey is hidden here by Thomas Jefferson. Attleboro The clue Vinegar is hidden here. It is 'Grace's last secret.' Venezuela The Tomas agent, Simon Bolivar, had won a war that brought peace betweenn Venezuela and Colombia. To celebrate, the people built a statue: a statue built of a material Simon wanted to build with. What is it? In his tomb, by the window to let air in, there is a blue plaque. A Tomas crest. By the way, what is it that his tomb is built with? Lead, a Tomas clue. Zimbabwe Deep in the past, explorer David Livingstone went to find the source of the Nile. But what was his real goal? To hide a Tomas Serum ingredient. Well, as everyone knows, the Nile's source is North or South. So Henry Morton Stanley, a Janus journalist went to search him when he was reported "missing". Morton Stanley was also sent to find a clue in Africa, wherever it was. So he headed North. But Livingstone had hidden it South behind a waterfall in Victoria Falls, where a whole pile of the clue is:Bone. Category:Lists Category:Clues Category:Missions Category:Cards Category:Clue Cards Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Lucian Category:Branch Serums Category:Master Serum Category:Mission 1 Category:Mission 2 Category:Mission 3 Category:Mission 4 Category:Mission 5 Category:Mission 6 Category:Mission 7 Category:Mission 8 Category:Mission 9 Category:Misson 10 Category:Card Pack 1 Category:Card Pack 2 Category:Card Pack 3 Category:Card Pack 4 Category:Card Packs Category:Cahill Collision Card Combo Category:Turkish Delight Card Combo Category:Mission 10